Where It Went
by Sincerely Death
Summary: Why him, Why him, Why him. That stupid redhead fucked us all.
1. The Final Night

Chapter 1: The Final Night

**Hey guys this is a new story that I wrote, it about Mal, and Dawn and their dark times they faced together. Hope you enjoy, the first chapter is a prologue. **

How long has it been a two years since I've been locked up in this hell hole? Why wasn't it him not me. Great now here come the fucking guards. "Hey you twat if your done time to go." I stood up as I'm about to exit the cell I feel a sharp pain across my jaw and I fell to the ground, he had hit me with his club.

"Actually how about we drag you to the site like the piece of trash you are." It was a long twenty minutes before we reached the jail exit. As what I thought the doors to heaven opened for me in reality were the gates of hell. Then the guards threw me to the gravel road. When I stood I noticed the whole town was there. However they were behind metal cages, I thought to myself just a couple three minutes to the site I can do this.

What felt like minutes were an eternity as I began to walk the cages where open and for the next five minutes I experienced the worst pain in my life. Everywhere I looked people I knew screaming at me murder, rapist, Spawn of Satan, druggie. What made it worse were the beatings.

Punches, kicks, to my face, I felt my nose snap and the blood came pouring down I even got a taste of it tasted bitter but sweet. I thought they were done but then I saw the whips.

I heard a loud whack my back filled with a sharp pain. One after another people lined up to have their fun with me. Then is happen one person who had green hair took his gander however instead of my back hurting it was my arm, I looked down noticing the bone sticking out. I fell to the ground screaming. The men with green hair walked over to me and placed his foot over my head and whispered. "Hey did I say you could fall." I couldn't respond I tried to but the words didn't come out. He then slashed me across my face with his pocket knife. He then handed the whip to a tanned girl with a grey sweater "This isn't fun anymore how about you take a gander princess." She smiled and laughed hysterically "With pleasure darling."

After about hundred lashes the guards picked me up and showed me a mirror. I couldn't even recognize myself all I saw now was a disfigured monster with one eye swollen, his nose broken, and a couple teeth missing. I was brought up to a stand where loomed over a lonely tree with a rope around a branch. As the noose strapped around my neck a pastor began to recite the bible. I look to the distance and there in the huge crowd I saw, the fucker who started it all, his orange hair swaying in the wind. His evil grin filled with pride that he got his way again. I wonder what went wrong all those years ago.


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter 2: And So It Begins

**Really sorry guys I haven't updated this in a long time I just got into college and I have been very busy so I didn't have any time to write this, not to mention that I was in the hospital it might not be as extravagant as some of you hoped. Either way this is from Zoey's and others as well point of view hope you enjoy. So here is two chapters for you.**

Five o' clock he's late, well I'm not surprised with his size it probably take him a fucking century to get here. Then I hear a loud screech and there right in front me an old rickety truck(labeled as a taxi) appears. The window soon rolls down, and all I see is a heavy man, this man of course is my best friend Owen. However I could barely even recognize him with his new appearance, he looked pretty pathetic.

With huge bags under his eyes, a shaggy beard, already balding, and a sad face that honestly would make me want to kill him except I didn't have my gun. If it wasn't for his raspy voice I would mistake him for a pedophile. He then spoke "Sorry man, you know how it is kids." "Yeah honestly I couldn't give a shit, as I recall you should've been here about thirty minutes ago. Before he apologized I raised my hand and said. "Look save it man, I'm late as it is, just take me to the train station, i just want to leave before _Red _notices I'm gone." "What did you to have another fight?" "Well to put it simply I walked in on her fucking another dude." As I slid into the passenger seat and slammed the car door.

"Really who? Is it someone I know?" "Do you know Duncan?" "Wait, the delinquent, isn't he like five or seven years younger than both you and Zoey?!" "Yeah, look hey can you-." Then i saw it in the rearview mirror her bright red hair edging closer to truck. "Shit, step on it man!" Without a moment hesitation Owen hit the gas and we were out of there in a flash. I looked behind and herd her shout something but I couldn't quite make it out. "So were to now?" "To the train station." After a about an hour drive I arrived and I had thanked Owen. "I walked in and I looked at the huge billboard with the times and destinations.

I read to myself out loud "**_Denver CO to Greensboro NC at 7:10 pm Station 3. Fifteen minutes till departure_**. Fuck!" I dashed full speed and barley made it on with only seconds to spare. I took the seat nearest to the window and noticed there was a bag next to me, and old lady had come out of the bathroom and sat down next to. I think her name was Stacy, or something like that, as I opened my mouth to introduce myself I realized I had made a big mistake. Right then and there she just kept on rambling about her family history and what her grandchildren were doing. I looked to the window and sighted "Man it's going to be a long ride." Fortunately for me she was on for about thirty minutes.

**_(Day 2 of Ride)_** But then there was another problem after we left the 3rd station there was a broken rail and we had to wait for about 2 hours until they fixed it. I took this time to call my childhood friend who I would be living with for a while (called a head of time). "Hello who's this?" "Hey Gwen it's me just to let you know I might be about three hours late. So about three in the morning instead of twelve. Um Gwen you there?" I then heard a bunch of yelling and noise in the background. "Yeah I'm here; the twins were just causing a ruckus." "Hey is that Mal, let me talk to him." Gwen sets the phone to speaker so she can still listen. "Hey Mal it's me Sammy, you know your first love, anyway I'm so excited that I get to see you again, it's been how long four years maybe, anyway I heard what happened with you and Zoey sorry." "Hey Sparemy get your ass to the restroom I need your help." "Shut it Amy can't you see I'm trying to talk to my friend." "Did you just ignore me, okay that does it come here you bitch." For about a minute and a half I heard arguing I decided to hang up and hoped they would remember to pick me up.

When I finally arrived and exited out of the station I noticed Gwen she was waving towards me. Unfortunately I didn't see Sammy I was kind of looking fow-"Ow!" I felt a sharp pain on my right ear. I turned around and saw a Sammy standing behind me I could barely recognize her. She still had blonde on hair except she had a single pink highlight that reached down to her arms, and her skin looked a lot smoother and not so rough. She looked a lot better than the last time I saw her, she was going through a tough time her boyfriend at the time Topher had dumped her and she became depressed and not to mention the fact that her parents got a divorce.

She eventually led to heroin and drinking and was shipped off to some reform school in Europe. "Hey were not dating anymore you don't have do that." "Yeah I know I just do it to screw with you." "Whatever" I said as I rolled my eyes and slammed the trunk of car. "So where to now ladies, your house?" "Actually no Amy is having someone over so we were kicked out." Gwen replied. Then all of us got this wicked grin and said simultaneously "Bar". Gwen quickly ignited the car and we were off in matter of seconds to nearest bar we could find still open at five in the morning.

**Sorry if this was little and that Dawn wasn't in it don't worry she will appear in the next chapter. Oh and if you wondering the ages of the characters here they are.**

**Owen and Scott: 26**

**Gwen and Mal: 25**

**Dawn: 24**

**Zoey, Amy and Samey: 23**

**Duncan: 18**


	3. From Red to Dawn

**From Red to Dawn**

"Wait Mal I'm…" I just fell to the floor and started to cry as I saw the truck disappear. If I had only woken sooner I could have told him; I thought to myself as I held my stomach. "He could of least told me where he was going" I said as I began to open the door to our apartment. I soon felt my phone vibrate with a text, as I walked into ou... I mean my bedroom. Hoping it was from him apologising to me and that he would be back soon. However I was so nervous that I closed my eyes for about 30 second and when I opened them to read what the text said my heart sank even more "Hey Rose, I already know about that little concoction you have cooking in your belly thanks to my princess, I don't even care who's it is or even what the test results say. Even if it's mine you won't be seeing me around anymore because I'll be on the other side of the world. I should wish you luck but then I really don't to because I know you have none. Good bye forever Duncan. That was the final straw, I screamed and trough my phone across the room and punched the mirror above us. I head to the bathroom to clean up the blood from my hand and decided to wait for him. 2 days have passed since then and I haven't heard a thing at all from him. When I was making breakfast that's when I screamed "Gwen" she should now where he is. I know we didn't leave off on good terms but that should all be forgotten, but maybe he told her something. I reached for kitchen phone beside me and dialled her number. It rings for a while and no one answers until "Oh Hey Gwen… Wait, please, please, I beg you … don't hang up. Look I'm sorry that you lost your job because of me… okay no need to be rude about it. Besides I'm calling because if you heard about anything from Mal….Nothing okay… Wait what about Owen I saw him drove Mal? No nothing either are you sure… okay well than just call me if you hear anything about him. Call me by my home number I kind of broke my cell.

**Gwen's point of view**: Tap bang as my years rang when Mal woke me up. Ugh hell of a morning I thought to myself as I began to open my eyes at the local bar. I took a quick look around to see were everyone was at. The one twins was sleeping in the booth without a peep while I turned to my right I saw Mal hitting on a rather pale blonde jeez seriously that how he picked me from the bunch. Either way my cell soon started to vibrate "Hello who's this oh it you well good bye. Okay fine what it is. Look that was a long time ago I know you caught me drinking on the job but you didn't have to tell the boss about it, you little bitch…. (Shit she just asked me about Mal what do I do. I took a quick a glance at him and signalled that Zoey wanted to know his whereabouts, he gave me the bird than the signal to lie). I'm sorry but I don't know where he is, didn't send me a text that fucking asshole, and Owen I'm pretty sure he would tell you ahead of time, because he really can't keep a secret. And besides it could have always been someone else. Well okay bye."

I turn around and was about to throw my phone at Mal for leaving Zoey all alone. So what if she cheated you could at least have helped her. That's when I saw his smile filled with joy and happiness one that I haven't seen since he first laid eyes on Zoey. I just sighed and smiled as well so I stood up and decided to walk outside for a smoke not before signalling Mal that it was time to go.

**Mal's point of view: "**Hey Shady it's time to get up." I said as a tapped and banged the counter after walking out of the bathroom. "Hey Dusk or whatever your name is another Guinness okay." "Jesus how many times did I tell my name is Dawn." "Yeah and I didn't ask, naw I'm just kidding there doll. So you want to continue our conversation just before we passed out. "Sure whatever it's not like I have anything better to do.'' "So yeah my uncle was helping me fix my car engine at his shop when i forgot the antifreeze and since he didn't any at the moment so i called Zoey to pick me up however she didn't answer. And when i arrived at home i heard noises coming from our bedroom i opened the door only to see screwing another guy and not just any guy but…'' That's when i noticed Gwen was signalling me the it was Zoey on phone i flipped her off notifying her to piss off. "Sorry about that where was i oh yeah but a high school and boy was i pissed so i stormed of and decided that i would leave the next day, so I snuck back in to our apartment and packed my things as soon as could called my friends and know I'm here." "Don't you think that was heartless of you. I mean shouldn't you talk things over with…" That when i put my finger over her soft lips "Look thats not how i do things okay." That when Gwen signalled me it was time to okay so i went over and picked up Sammy who snuggled in my arms. Just as i got in the car after putting Sammy in the back i heard a "Wait!" I turned around and saw Dawn running over to me with panting breath she said "Look-..Im .. Sorry that things… got off on the wrong start if you need someone to call just let me know, heres my number." "Well thanks doll i'll give you a call later okay then well see-ya." She smiled as we drove off back ti the house in which we assumed that Amy just kicked her fuck by out of the house by now. I leaned back in seat and sighed "things are about to get a lot harder aren't they.

**I'm playing to write the fourth chapter but i might need some ideas if you could suggest them in the reviews as well as what other characters you would like to see.**


End file.
